The purpose of the Immunology Core is to serve the common technical and scientific needs of the component projects for the program application and to enhance scientific interchange and transfer of skills from American to Kenyan investigators. The major technical functions of the core are to provide the facilities and experienced technical assistance to perform standardized assays for detection of cytokine and antibody production by T and B lymphocytes. In addition, the core will produce and purify many of the monoclonal antibodies used in the assays which are not commercially available. A centralized location of these assays will help to ensure standardization and quality control, and to aid in the technical refinement of the assays, especially for use in the field. A core laboratory will also facilitate establishment and maintenance of a bank of frozen serum and cryopreserved lymphocytes for use in subsequent studies.